Skipping Heartbeats
by Anamaze
Summary: What is Amu running away from? Who is this voice? Is it helping her or leading her to her own death?
1. Runaway but from what?

Amu was running. But running where? She didn't have a clue. She looked like she was running away from her life and decisions. Tears flowing down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She was panting but, she still didn't stop.

Was she running away from love? The Guardians? X eggs?

"Amu-Chan! Stop this!" Ran said.

"Amu-Chan you have to go back!" Miki said.

"They're right Amu-Chan! Please I know you are scared but, think of what you are leaving behind." Suu said.

Amu stopped in her tracks. Panting and poured on by tears and rain. She sank to her knees in the middle of the road.

"Tell me what are you really scared of?" A mysterious called.


	2. Back to the Academy

_"Tell me what are you really scared of?"_ A mysterious called.

"W-w-who's there?" Amu stuttered.

"No one important." The voice responded.

"Tell me now!"

"Fine I am Celiuli."

"What do you want?"

"Well, to guide you in the right direction, of course."

"Sorry I already have three people for that."

"Hey!" Her three charas shouted.

"Guys let's go home. I think that I should go back to the academy."

Amu made it back to the academy and was confronted by a very worried boyfriend.

"Amu why did you run off?!" Tadase asked worriedly.

"I got scared."

"Of what?"

"Well we were talking about life-taking missions and I got scared. I didn't want to lose anybody."

"Aww." All the guardians said in unison.

"Look Amu's real character is showing!" Yaya said with excitement.

"No it is not! I just act well is all."

The guardians laughed.

Outside the window the man with the voice was watching. " They are going to break so easy. I really don't even need to try."

" Guys, let's get to bed." Nadeshiko said.

" Your right." Tadase agreed.

Tadase came over to Amu and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

" Good night." Amu said to Tadase.

The girls went to their dorm while the boys went to theirs right next door.

Amu couldn't get to sleep that night. She was too entranced by the thought of losing everyone.

The last thing she thought was: _I don't want to lose any one. They are so close to me._


	3. Magic?

"Lost........Heartless.........Die......" Celiuli repeated in Amu's ear. "Come on you don't the guardians. You are the reason they will die."

Amu got up and listens to this voice. She packed her things and left a note. She opened the window and let one tear flow down her cheek. "Goodbye, goodbye." She said with shaking breath.

All that night she walked the long roads. Every time she looked up at the starless night she had to wonder: _Why did I listen to him? Is he telling to truth?_

Did she even know what she was leaving behind?

Back at the Academy

Yaya stretched and noticed to the note on the window sill.

"Hmm....? Hey! Rima! Wake up; it is from Amu-chi!"

Rima slowly walked to Yaya and said" Let me see."

Yaya handed her the note. Rima read and gasped." We have to show Tadase!"

They ran next door and knock on the door.

"Come in." The boys responded.

They ran inside barely stopping.

"What's up?" Nadeshiko asked casually.

"Note......Amu.........Tadase......" Yaya said through shock.

"Amu?" Tadase aked in wonder.

Tadase grabbed the note and started to read it." Why..........This makes no sense. I thought she was happy here."

"What does it say Tadase?" Nadeshiko asked.

"She left. She said if she stayed here she would be the reason we died"

"Huh?" The others asked in surprise.

"That isn't what it said on the note." Rima said.

"Yeah she's right! Yaya read it!" Yaya said.

Tadase had a little laugh." Well, Amu and I have a lot of difficult conversations. She thinks because she has three charas it will be her fault if something happens to us."

"Why would she even dream of that happening?"Nadashiko asked.

Tadase shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know is; she didn't do this alone. Some must've told her to do it."

Nadashiko put his hand on Tadase's shoulder." Don't worry we'll find her."

Back with Amu

"You made the right choice coming along with me." Celiuli said.

"You know I am going back, I don't care if I die. I have people who love and care for me there, not here." Amu said as she walked off.

Celiuli laughed "Listen, kid. I hate to burst your bubble but you can't go back."

"And why is that?" Amu raised her eyebrow as she turned to face him.

"Because I have Tadase."

"Oh sure you do. You think I am so stupid! Just because I love someone doesn't mean you can lie about it."

"How do you know I am lying? Or if I am lying for that matter? Hmm?"

"Well umm........uh......."

"Amu!!!" Tadase shouted.

"Ha-ha! There's your proof right there!"

"Now here is mine."

Celiuli had some type of magic energy coming from him. It was a purple glow that surrounded him. He transported behind Tadase and grabbed him then teleported back in a blink of an eye.

"Tadase!"


	4. Xegg?

The other guardians caught up with the three.

"Amu, who is that?" Rima asked.

"His name is Celiuli and he thought he could lead me to my own death."

"How could he?! Pepe Character Transformation!" Yaya shouted.

"Right!" Pepe said back.

"Character Transformation: Dearest Baby!"

"Miki! Character Transformation!" Amu said "Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!"

"Amu! What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Celiuli asked.

Amu rethought her movements scared she would hit Tadase.

"Backing down so easily?" Celiuli asked.

Amu made a low noise.

"Amu, listen to me! It is okay just take him out! I will be ok! I promise." Tadase said.

"Merry, Merry!" Yaya said.

"Yaya....." Amu was slightly emmbarassed.

"What? Hey Rima are you gonna Character Transform?"

"I guess........" Rima said.

"Um.........can we get back to the problem?" Nadeshiko asked with irritation.

"Right!" Everyone looked to where Celiuli was standing.

" Eh? Tadase!" Amu said alarmed.

Rima walked to where they were. She looked at the spot. "It is an X-egg."

Amu walked over too. "Amu what could this mean?"


	5. Wounds

With Tadase

Celiuli threw Tadase against the concrete wall.

"Ow......Why-Who are you? Where am I?" Tadase asked.

"What does it matter?"

"I need to see my friends!"

"You are just saying that so you can see Amu."

"No! Not just her! My family!"

"Family? What family?"

"My friends! They make feel secure and I have something to protect."

"You don't need a family!"

Celiuli had that tinted purple glow around him and slowly raised his arm facing Tadase." You aren't strong enough to have a family!" He had an orb forming in his hand and forced it to hit Tadase into the wall.

Tadase fell face forward and was breathing hard." You know from all the years I have been fighting X-eggs I have realized my full potential and I am strong enough!"

Kesiki flew right next to Tadase.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royale!"

Then he charged for Celiuli.

With the rest of the Gaurdians

Amu just had a heavy sigh. She sat on her bed curled up into a ball. Yaya and Rima were sitting across from her whispering to each other.

"Do you she will be?" Yaya asked.

" I really don't know. She is drifting away. I think this isn't about the 'death' thing.I think it is about the 'Tadase' thing." Rima said back.

"Why is that do you think?"

"Celiuli took her boyfriend. How would you feel if Kuuki was taken from you?"

"Very sad......."Yaya glanced at Amu.".......oh."

Amu was sniffling." Why did I do this? I'm so stupid!" Tears overflowing her face.

"Amu, you are not stupid." said a familiar voice

She turned around and had a smile on her face." Tadase!" She looked at his wounds and her smile faded to a frown." You're hurt."

"Well, I held him off for a while." Tadase groaned and lost his balance and hels onto the railing.

"Tadase I want you to rest." Amu said.

" I'm fine."

" I don't care what you say. You won't heal."

Amu helped Tadase to his bed and gave him a kiss. Praying that he would be okay.


	6. Unending Nightmare?

That night was difficult because Amu knew Tadase was in pain. It was killing her. She tossed and turned struggling to fall asleep. She wondered how he was doing. She crept out of her bed and tapped Yaya.

"Yaya,psst. Yaya." Amu whispered.

"Amu, what is it ?" Yaya asked.

"I'm worried."

"About Tadase?"

"Yea."

They both sighed Amu wondered out of the dorm room and went to the main room. She sat and her world faded.

Back with Tadase

He laid wondering what that purple glow was that surrounded Celiuli. He was thinking back to where he saw that before. Then it hit him.

"The same thing happened to Ikuto when he was being controlled. I should have seen it coming." He whispered.

He figured that he would tell Amu in the morning. He fell asleep. He wanted to have a dream but ended up with a nightmare.

Back with Amu

As her world faded she thought she was headed for a Tadase dream but ended up with a nightmare.

The Same Nightmare

Amu was in a purple fogged room.

"Ow..........hmmm? Hello anyone there?" Amu asked.

What she didn't know was that Tadase was on the other side of the room. He responded to her call.

"Amu! It's me Tadase! Where are you?" He shouted.

"On the other side of this room!" She shouted back.

"Amu, just run to the center of the room! I will too."

"Okay!"

They both ran to the center of the room but hit something. Amu put her fingers up against it.

"Glass?" Amu asked confused. She saw Tadase."Tadase!"

"Amu! We need to wake up or this nightmare will take a turn for the worst."

"I can't wake up even though I want to!"

"Wait this is glass right?"

"So does that mean we can't get through?"


	7. Unanswered

"I think this isn't glass." Tadase said pondering.

"What do you think it is?" Amu said worriedly.

"It is see through like glass but hard like a rock."

"You're right. Well, this feels so real but yet a dream at the same time."

They heard sinister laughing from all sides of the dreamlike vortex. Someone plopping down in a dark coat with the hood up, " Well, this isn't what i exspected." The man said as he pulled down his hood.

"You!" Amu shouted. " Why are you doing this to us?"

"Well first i have a name and secondly i do it because i need that locks power."

"So you're basiclly just like Easter?"

He shuddered in complete disgust. "Like I wouyld ever be like them they're pathetic."

"So why'd you decide to get the lock from inside a dream vortex?" Tadase asked cautiously.

" Because i can do whatever i please in the real world while i'm still here."

"What!?" Amu and tadase said together. "That's impossible!"

"As impossible as it seems it's true. I'm not what i appear to be."

"Then what are you?"

"I am.........................."


	8. Wake

_

* * *

_

Previously..............

_"Then what exactly are you?"_

_"I am........................" _

"I am an X egg."

"What?!"

"Yes, I am I belong to someone you know, too, isn't that odd? Look I cut this deal hand over the Humpty Lock and I'll leave in peace."

"No. Never." Amu said, "I know what your little plan is. You think you can trick me into believing I'm going to cause everyone to die. You wanted to get me in a room alone with you and you would steal my Lock and use your X egg energy to knock me out. Then, you-"

She was cut off, "Enough of this just hand over the Lock!" He said as he unleashed his powers he pulled out his weapon. Wait that shape where did they see before. Then it hit Tadase.

"Ikuto......." he mumbled." That's it! Your Ikuto's X egg!"

"Bravo. You finally figured it out."

"But why are you trying to get the lock from me?" Amu asked confused.

"Why? Why?! I want the ultimate power that's why!" Celuli said as he laughed

"Tadase how are we going to defeat him?"

"I don't know."

_'Amu, believe in yourself..........'_

_'Dia?'_

_'Yes it's me. Please believe in yourself and something good will happen.'_

"I believe in myself." Amu kept repeating.

Her eyes were filled with determination. She held her Lock and wished for Dia to come to help her.

A big white flash of light came off Amu.

"My heart: Unlock!"

"Impossible!" Celuli shouted.

Tadase looked over at Amu. "I wish to help Amu!" He shouted. Then the same light that surrounded Amu surrounded Tadase.

"My heart: Unlock!"

"What?! Both of them? No!"

"Character Transformation: Amulet Diamond!"

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royale!"

"How?"

"Wanna know how your plan ends?" Amu asked.

"I already know."

"X energy shards!"

Tadase and Amu both dodged.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase shouted before the second heat of shards got to them.

Amu looked around. _'Hmm. Well, if were in a room of darkness light will certainly shine through! I think I have a plan. Ready, Dia?'_

_'Of course.'_

"Starlight Navigation!"

"No! Outshone by a couple of kids! Ahhh!"

" Yes! The Glass-like wall is gone!" Tadase said.

"Tadase!" Amu said running towards him.

Tadase wrapped her in a hug. While Amu gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" I don't want to wake up." Amu whispered.

"I know but we have to."

"Ok."

Amu woke up and got exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry that the last update was really slow............ I completely forgot about it.

Well here's the next Chapter. I only have one Chapter left in this story. :'(

I'm sad but I hope you guys like these last two chapters!

**Please R&R!!!!!!!! I love it when i get reviews. Please this once? Please? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Same

* * *

Amu laid there in the arms of Tadase. Her King protecting her. But her moment was ruined as Yaya and Rima were now watching them. Giggling and hiding their stifled laughter.

"Cut it out you guys!" Amu harshly whispered.

"Amu its ok, I'm just leaving."

"No......." Amu whispered.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Tadase then left and that's when the questions started popping out.

"Ok what happened?!" Yaya asked.

"Nothing we just had the same dream that's all."

"Ohh........Tell us!" Yaya shouted while almost choking Amu.

"Rima............help..........me......." Amu asked

"Sorry my hands are full." She said as she sipped her tea.

The boys both walked in looking at the same Yaya and Rima.

"Hey where are the Charas?" Tadase asked.

"In the basket in their eggs sleeping." Rima answered.

"Well I guess everything stayed the same then, huh?" Tadase asked after everyone went outside.

"Yea and I wouldn't have it any other way." Amu said.

They both leaned in for a blissful kiss and went outside with the others to continue their same lives.

* * *

Hey Guys! This is the last Chapter!

This isn't gonna be my last Shugo Chara story but i am gonna to do a Kingdom Hearts story first!

So Keep on **R&R me! Please! **

**See Ya!**

**- Anamaze -**


End file.
